I'd Never Sing of Love
by TarthEyes
Summary: The distance can give you some perspective in the feelings you could have for your best friend. My take on what happens after the manga 422 and chaper 310 in the anime, with Shinji and Hiyori
1. Part 1: I'm on my Way to Believing

**I'd Never Sing of Love**

**Part One: I'm on my way to believing**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine. Kubo Tite is the mastermind behind it, so PLEASE if you want to complain as much as I want to for not making anything clear with the manga, I heard he has a twitter account. Also, Chariot NOT mine I borrowed from her inventor (**Purpleanime**) who is nice enough to let me borrow it.

The biggest thank you goes to my Beta **Chancewriter**, who is nice enough to correct my English and my writing, without her believe me you'll not get the half of what is written here.

As usual in my stories, **Author Notes** at the bottom, just a friendly warning *spoilers* (that are hardly spoilers by now) from the manga 377 and 422, and episode 285, _Italics_ are for thoughts, italics + quotation marks are for Hollow talk, and some cursing, but only 1 tiny major word.

.

* * *

…_Maybe I know, somewhere__ d__eep in my soul__ t__hat love never lasts__ a__nd we've got to find other ways__ t__o make it alone__ and k__eep a straight face…_

* * *

.

Compared to the week that followed the war against Aizen, the time Shinji expended getting used to his hollow and his new exile was a piece of cake, no; actually that time had felt much more like a vacation match up to this week; a sweet, merry, all expenses included vacation. The time he lived in the warehouse recovering and getting used to the idea that Aizen had been exiled to a dark prison in a different dimension had been a living hell, on the contrary of what he had envisioned his entire life, and the reason…ah, the reason was very much a simple one: Hiyori.

Aizen was gone for good, but he had taken with him one of his most precious possessions, well, not so much taken, it was more like his ex-Fukutaichou had broken her with Ichimaru's help.

Shinji ruffled his blond locks shaking his head and stretching his very tense neck. He could remember that awful day like it had happened yesterday. The desperation, the suffering, the blood, the hysteria, all those feeling bottled up in a couple of hours that had made him feel useless and cheated just like the time Aizen had used them (all the Vizards) for his kinky Arrancar experiments. The leader could remember also –and very clearly- the end of the fight when lower rank Shinigami had came bearing news that Ichigo and Urahara had defeated Aizen. Unohana on her part healed them as much as she could and decided to talk to the Vizards before leaving the fake Karauka, saying that in Hiyori's case there wasn't a lot the healing Kidoh could do at that time. However, she also added that spirit particles that were found in masses in Soul Society could be beneficial on Hiyori's stable but still critical condition. The healer turned in Shinji's direction and asked tenderly but determinedly the expressible permission of the ex-Captain to take Hiyori to Soul Society.

"Nothing will happen to Hiyori-san," the woman with a thick braid tied under her chin said to Shinji with confidence in her voice and completely sure of herself, "I can guarantee that."

Without really understanding what he was agreeing to, he nodded. So in a flash, a weird green creature that surely was Unohana's zanpakutou or at least some kind of kidoh she invoked, took the injured girl into its mouth and directed itself to the Senkai door the 4th Squad Captain had opened.

And he….he, just stood still, looking without focusing and voicing in his head time and time again Unohanas' words before he could say thank you: "_Whether or not she gives up, is something I think you would know better than I."_

WHAT IN THE HELL DID THAT MEAN?

He did know Hiyori from a long time ago, but it wasn't like he could predict her thoughts or anything remotely close. He was just like Lisa (who had been holding Hiyori's hand through the entire time Unohana had been healing her), Kensei, Rose, Mashiro, Love or Hachi. He was Hiyori's comrade, a fellow warrior, one of her kind, a Vizard. So the healer had no reason to direct such words to him, or to request his consent to take her, she could have asked any of the others.

However, he couldn't deny he was worried for a lot of reasons. Their situation, in terms of their Vizard and outlaw status, wasn't as resolved as Kisuke's or Yoruichi's because both of the ex-Captains didn't come with a somber evil half inside of them, so the Seretei hadn't established how welcomed or unwelcomed the ex-Shinigamis were, hence it was impossible for them to go see Hiyori.

"Ahh!" He grumbled in annoyance, "Again my mind drifting to that idiot midget!"

Shinji was mentally torturing himself, he already knew that much, but for some reason it was impossible to stop. For a week –THE worst of his life- the Vizards didn't have any news of Hiyori's condition and even when Mashiro and Hachi had gone to Urahara's Shop to look for any type of information, Tessai had said that the owner was out of town on a very important errand, meaning, Kisuke was probably in Soul Society doing god knows what.

Also, during this week and without even realizing it, Shinji had become isolated, irritable, quiet and moody and was ready to jump at anyone's throat if they even directed a look at him. Shinji kept telling himself that it was because he was worried the Shinigami could come and take all of them for being hollows, but he knew deep in his heart and mind that the fear eating him alive was the thought of the Shinigami dissecting the little runt. He refused to say her name or let the others mention it in his presence since they had come back to the warehouse.

_If she is 12__th__ Division material by now, she had it coming for being a pain in the ass and behaving… well, behaving like her stupid self_, he voiced in his head chocking at the almost mention of her name.

But he knew that his thoughts were just a way to escape the reality, just like the bad mood that ruled his temper because Shinji had started to notice the REAL reality, the one he had successfully avoided for more than 100 years, and mainly there were two things bothering him.

First, it was the terrible sensation of blame that devoured him. He knew how Hiyori was, he knew that at the first provocation she would be flying without thinking into a direct attack, he also knew that the promise he **made her** do on the roof where he cornered her a couple of hours before the fight would do little to stop the 100 years fury she had been accumulating, so he should have taken precautions (better than just an oral warning), he should have forgotten about Rose or Love, two grown men that were completely able to think beyond rage and mockery, he should have used a bakudoh to seal her to his hip, he should have launched himself to fight alongside with her in the moment that he felt the pulse of her reiatsu on her sandal, he should have shunpoed to push her out of Ichimaru's reach or Aizen derogatory words, he should… and he should… and he should, but Shinji did nothing. He stood there with frozen eyes and open mouth until his brain registered, taking a couple of seconds, that the angry, grouchy, annoying girl had been cut clean in two.

Ironically enough, the second feeling that was chocking the life out of him had been a feeling that became clearer when he caught the injured Vizard. It was a feeling he already had a long time ago, before Hollows or Aizen, but it was an emotion he had refused to acknowledge in his mind, but with Hiyori's imminent death the words had been hovering in his mind nonstop: _**You love her**_. You really, irrefutably, undeniably are completely head over heels, unequivocally, all out, absolutely, full-blown in love with this silly brat that refuses to listen to advice and wears her heart on her sleeve when it comes to things that make her mad. At first, when he had a clear head and while he walked with the others – Hiyori conspicuously absent- in the warehouse direction after the battle, Shinji though that the 'I love you' had been just a brotherly love he had misunderstood because, and only because, the stubborn girl had gotten herself hurt, but with the passing of the days he realized that this pressure in his chest and his stomach wasn't the result of sibling affection, it was more like romantic-man-woman-kissing-in-the-mouth sort of love and it wasn't disappearing from his mind or his heart any time soon.

With the two feelings clouding his normal relaxed temper he spent his days alone in his room, in hers or on the rooftop just staring at an imaginary point in space and duelling over his own realization.

The 17th day after the winter war brought a change in the Vizards' routine. It was a warm winter morning on a Sunday when Hachi let the others know that someone was 'knocking' on the orange barrier he had placed over the warehouse and this someone had a Shinigami reiatsu. When all of them were outside, they could see a very tall, light-purple haired woman that wore a Shinigami hakama and the 4th Division lieutenant batch on her arm.

"H-hello…um…um…my name is Kotetsu Isane a-and Unohana Taichou send me to get all of you," The woman was clearly nervous and the frown and glares coming from a couple of the Vizards didn't help to make her calm down, "I mean, um to bring, to-t-to take you…um…to invite you, oh of course if you all want to go, u-um… to see Hiyori-san."

The last part had done the trick and looking over her shoulder and seeing Shinji would not answer or even flinch at the Shinigami, Lisa took the leader's role, stepping to the front and making a gesture with her hand to Hachi so he would lower the barrier. "Ok, we will go with you to see Hiyori." In a second she shunpoed in front of the visitor showing the Shinigami her drawn sword "But I hope for your sake that this is not a trap."

Panicking at the threat Isane gave a couple of steps back and started to move her hands in a peaceful sign, "No, no, no, I mean no. Urahara said you probably wouldn't believe me so he gave me this as a peace offering." She handed Lisa a small bell, like the one they used to communicate that the coast was clear when they first came to the Real World. At this Lisa gave a certain look and all the Vizards nodded. Isane understating the gesture had provided some kind of security rapidly added, "Unohana Taichou guarantees your safety because it had been proven beyond doubt that you all aren't a threat to the Gotei 13th even some of the Captains feel a grand debt to all of you."

"How did you plan to take us?" Kensei asked in an aggressive tone.

"Don't be rude and ungrateful Kensei!"Mashiro squealed lecturing him in delight. "Give the tall girl a breather so she can explain to us, you're so dummmmmmmmm Kenseiiiiiiiiiii."

"YOU! I'm gonna – I'll teach you!" The man tried to attack her but Rose and Love were there to stop him, and at that Mashiro stuck out her tongue and started chanting a little song of her invention called 'Kensei the baka'.

Clearing her throat and trying her best to ignore the ruckus, Isane requested 8 Hell butterflies that appeared instantly allowing everyone to go through the Dankai without a problem. "If you have no objection we can leave immediately." And she closed her eyes and smiled trying to imitate her Captain, not accomplishing her motherly look and showing more of her nervousness.

Almost all of them nodded, accepting a butterfly that had positioned itself on their shoulders, Isane opened the Senkai door in a flash and they started to go through it, just like old times.

The Dankai felt weird for Shinji or at least walking in it felt like the last 100 years of his life weren't there and he was simply casually going back to his 5th Division barracks from a long mission. He rubbed his temples with both hands and sighed very audibly.

"Something bothering you?" And with a small jump Shinji noticed Hachi was walking next to him a couple of meters behind the small group.

So keeping his eyes in the front he voiced a simple, "Nah."

"I suppose you're excited to see-" And Shinji turned his head and threw the dirtiest look at the amicable giant reminding Hachi that the name was taboo for the Vizards, "her, to see her."

"I don't care. I'm coming because if I would have refused, Lisa would have my head on a stick and my noble parts thrown to the dogs."

Hachi chuckled at his excusable reply, but in a second he recovered his normal composure. "You should be, excited I mean. She gave us quite a scare, and it is comprehensible you don't know exactly how to act about seeing her. But keep in mind she is very strong and has deep feelings for you too. For example, she was more worried about you fighting against Aizen than the fact that she had been mortally wounded. She knows she is very lucky to have someone like you that could catch her."

And with that, the Kidoh specialist throttled his steps and engaged a conversation with Mashiro about how the walls of the Dankai were made of brains and octopus tentacles, a topic that the green-haired Vizard had proposed.

Shinji was perplexed. Everybody knew except for him? It had been clear to all the Vizards and all the Captains of his time that he was in love with her? It was stupid! It was moronic! And certainly it couldn't be true!

"_But it is Pharaoh."_ A dark voiced echoed in his head. "_EVERYBODY knew you were lovey-dovey with that tiny spit-fire blond."_ Chariot said enjoying the confusion and suffering all these thoughts were giving his host.

Making his reiatsu push the Hollow out of his head Shinji kept dueling over the words Hachi had told him, and the ones Unohana had said too. Yes, he was in love, but the magnitude of his feelings was so obvious to everybody? Well, it hadn't been for him, why was it for everybody else? _I wonder if it was also obvious for her… nah what I'm thinking, knowing her if she had realized she would have push me away or killed me, either or. _And he chuckled at the imaginary scene playing in his head. Of all the time he had been pondering over the events that happened in the winter war, this had been the first time he had pictured the girl in an everyday situation kicking his ass, and it was something that made him smile.

_Fuck, it's true…I'm in love with her and I miss her. I'm sickening, _he thought while he hung his head and bowed his back walking looking at the floor.

"Hirako-san," The voice of the tall Lieutenant woke him up from his thoughts and made him realize that none of the Vizards were in front of them anymore and another Senkai door was open, but this time it was leading to Seretei.

He crossed over with large steps and it felt at home.

Everything was the same, the weather, the buildings, the rushing Shinigamis, even the smell was the same. Shinji took a deep breath and closed his eyes focusing on the feeling, but after a seconds he opened them and walked close to the others putting his characteristically Cheshire cat smile on.

"Let's go." He said; any confused mood and suffocating feelings forgotten.

Rose gave a comforting smile to Lisa, which she returned, relieved, and along with the others walked in the direction of the 4th Division, ignoring the stares of the confusing members of the Gotei about who those mysterious people were. Isane also in a lightened mood took everybody to the floor where the recovering patients were and opened the door marked as Sarugaki, H.

"Oh no, not again." Isane moaned hitting her forehead at the sight of the empty bedroom. Shinji grinned and almost all the other Vizards chuckled. Hiyori staying still in one place was definitely not one of her characteristics, and the open window and the lack of her body on her bed could only mean she had recovered enough to escape confinement.

"Isane." A sweet voice sounded behind everyone.

"Taichou, I swear this time I locked the windows and the door, I talked to her and explained the situation…. I even used kidoh to enforce the locks, an-" But the Captain interrupted the woman tilting her head, smiling and raising one finger.

"No worries Isane. Kisuke took Hiyori-san for fresh air as we weren't expecting our guests," and she directed a pointed look towards the Vizards and focused on Shinji, "so soon, but now that you are all here I'll be glad to take you to her. Shall we?"

The elegant woman conducted all the ex-Shinigamis down different halls in order to get to the back of the Squad, a place where not many people that didn't belong there knew existed. After a couple of turns Shinji started to guess where Unohana was taking them, and knowing like he knew the idiot it would have to be a place outside where she wouldn't feel trapped, maybe a garden. That would make Hiyori feel better and recover faster.

Still debating over some other thoughts related to the little spitfire, Shinji failed to notice that Rose was before him and had came to a complete stop, so he bumped into the wavy-haired man's back and almost tripped.

"Oi! Rose the least you could do is to say you're going to stand there like a freaking log!" Shinji practically screamed moving to the side to face Rose from the left, but when he noticed Rose wasn't paying any attention to him; Shinji followed the look of the bulging blue eyes that belonged to his fellow Vizard to find in front of the group a girl sitting in the grass fixing something metallic and putting some screws together. She was being accompanied by a man in green kimono and white and green hat.

_There is no flipping way that THAT girl is Hiyori_ he voiced opening his eyes in amazement. She looked grown. There were not more words to describe it. It had been like these 17th days had been 110 years for Hiyori's body. She clearly looked taller, although she was still pretty short compared to an average woman, her face had lost her childish features to be replaced by a more mature tone, her hair still messy and unruly was done in one stubby pony tail instead of her infernal pigtails, but her ever frowning expression was still there showing how much her light brown eyes were concentrated on the task in front of her.

Kisuke less focused on the trinket they were fixing, noticed the presence of the Vizards right away, and looking directly at Shinji's expression, he couldn't avoid a smile. If he hadn't been there, he would have paid good money to see the actions that were about to unfold. When he got home he would have to tell Yoruichi all the details, so the cat-woman would die of jealousy.

_Hirako Shinji and Sarugaki Hiyori reunion after everything_, he chuckled. _You really missed out this time Yoruichi-san_.

Shinji still a bit surprised, pulled his eyes away from Kisuke to re-direct them to Hiyori, she looked so beautiful in that yukata – someone had forced on her obviously, judging by Hiyori's taste in clothes - and even without trying he opened his mouth to let a little and a small sound come out, completely involuntary and only audible for the owner of the name.

"Hiyori…"

She heard him call her and turned in the direction of the sound and opened her eyes as wide as it was humanly possible she replied also with a name.

"Shinji."

.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm back! Sorry I've been MIA guys, but work had been hectic and honestly Kubo is NOT helping with his updates that last 4 seconds in the story, at this rate next year we will know what happen with the Vizards.

About the story what do you guys think? Actually it had been an idea that's been popping up in my mind since a couple of months, but I finally was able to write it.

I just want to confess that this is the FIRST time I actually write a chapter or a story where Hiyori is not directly in it (at least where she doesn't talk much). The closest I have been to do it was 'I dare you to move' in 17 ways of erase and rewind, that was kind of a Shinji centric chapter.

Anyway enough ranting, hope you enjoyed the first part and I promise I'll post the next one as soon as I can for your convenience let me anticipate that is already written and is being proof-read by me Beta, chapter 3…. Well, that one maybe would take a while.

Hugs and have a great V-Day ppl!

Kate


	2. Part 2: The Only Exception

**I'd Never Sing of Love**

**Part Two: The Only Exception**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine. Kubo Tite is the mastermind behind it, so can you ask him to write the Vizards into the story again?

The biggest thank you goes to my Beta, **Chancewriter**, who is nice enough to correct my English and my writing. Without her believe me you'll not get the half of what is written here.

As usual in my stories, **Author Notes** at the bottom, just a friendly warning, *spoilers* (that are hardly spoilers by now) from the manga 377 and 422, and episode 285, _Italics_ are for thoughts, italics + quotation marks are for Hollow talk, and some cursing, but only 1 tiny major word.

.

* * *

…_I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable, distance and up until now I sworn I was content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk_…

* * *

.

The first time Hiyori woke up after losing consciousness due to the gravity of her injury, she did to the feeling of confusion and pain, not really knowing where she was, who she was or how she had accomplished to get there. All that she knew was that there was an unbelievable and unbearable pain in her waist that was making her groggy and incoherent and there was some kind of orange reiatsu surrounding her, so she closed her eyes again and let herself be driven by her tiredness.

The second time Hiyori woke up she still felt some pain, but nothing prepared her for the sensation of clashing reiatsu in the sky. Although she hardly understood what was happening, she tried to ignore her surroundings the best she could and decided to re-close her eyes again. When all of a sudden, a delayed realization hit her still dazed brain: Shinji was fighting Aizen, and the reiatsu flying up and down was his. She opened her eyes as broad as her body let her and decided she was going to move and help Shinji one way or another, but a pair of firm hands stopped her and whispered in her hear.

"Everything is fine; I want you to focus only on healing, Hiyori-san. Hirako is doing great." She could easily recognize the voice that belonged to Unohana Retsu, the 4th Squad healer, so it was an easy guess that the woman was there to treat her wounds. Still feeling doubtful Hiyori decided for once to follow someone's instructions, closing her eyes and concentrating the small quantity of reiatsu she had left in the kidoh procedure the Captain was doing and tried as hard as she could to throw in the back of her mind the certainty she had that Shinji was probably as hurt as she was, or worse.

The third time Hiyori woke up it was to the sound of voices, strange unrecognizable voices that were having some kind of argument, an amicable, teasing and giggling argument about something she couldn't quite place yet. When she opened her eyes she saw that the noise she heard belonged to a pair of Shinigami - obviously she didn't know them - who were having an argument about the chess match they were playing in the corner of the room, but both Shinigami at the sight of their patient opening her eyes, dropped the game and got up in a second swelling their chest in honor as they pronounced their names and rank to Hiyori and indicated that she should relax as it was recommended in her health chart. Honestly, the now glaring patient didn't care who those two boys that looked even younger than Ichigo were, so ignoring their warnings about resting and her still very serious condition, she tried to get up feeling the worst ache in her waist and back. Also -and just in time- Hiyori felt the sweet but hard grab of her old Captain forcing her to lay back on her pillow. Instead of a friendly and welcoming thank you, Hiyori tried to swat away Kisuke's hands, but the only thing she accomplished was realization of how dizzy and tired the effort was making her feel. She was so hurt that not even a 'pretend' punch could hit the target? Was she in such a bad shape?

Urahara noticing what Hiyori was thinking, because of the easily readable expression on her face, asked the girl to calm down and stay still for a while, but instead of following orders she ended up flipping the middle finger to the man.

"I could be injured but I' not a child! Don't forget it Bump or I'll make you regret it when I'm able to leave this bed!" She threatened him. "Now, I want an explanation, and I want it NOW!"

The answer of her 'petition' was answered by the sudden appearance of Unohana and her Lieutenant. Together (Urahara included) they explained the entire situation – how the war had ended, what had happened with Aizen and also what her health status was, omitting -completely on purpose on Kisuke's part- how Shinji was.

"There is also something I want to clarify with you Hiyori-san." The Captain exclaimed very calmly but with serious emphasis, "It's about the growth you're about to experience in a couple of days."

Blinking a couple of times Hiyori could only ask a simple, "the what?"

Unohana sighed, came closer to the bed and with a look ordered Isane to close the door. For the next half an hour the three people next to Hiyori explained the reason she had gotten stuck in the normal growth a standard Shinigami should have had, and it was far too easy to conclude: the lack of spiritual participles and the overuse of her gigai were to blame. This last one was a device that worked as a shell to help contain her Hollow when her evil half took over her soul. Now and thanks to her "accident," a great deal of kidoh had been used on her to aid recovery of all that lost time and soon she would suffer an acceleration on her growth; an acceleration that could be a little uncomfortable, but that would put her body looking in the same age range of people like Akon or Nanao Ise.

The entire time while the people in front of Hiyori talked, she limited herself to nodding and adding "aha" or "okay", nothing remotely close of her usual demanding or rude persona. And the reason she was doing only that could be easily guessed. Hiyori was scared; no, she was terrified. However, behaving like the filled-with-pride warrior she was, she wasn't going to show it to other people and Shinigami nonetheless, and even though her intelligent brain would not have had a problem to process this enormous amount of information if it would have happened to someone else, she was having problem joining all the points together. After all, Aizen being in prison and not dead, Ichigo losing his powers, everyone being ok, and her growing in 2 days after she hadn't done in 100 years was a lot to process.

Urahara sensing Hiyori's thoughts judging by her face, decided to call it a night and left her alone, because only one person could help Hiyori digest what had been explained to her that afternoon, but that man of wide grin and straight blonde hair wasn't allowed to visit Seretei... yet. Kisuke would work the next couple of weeks in convincing the SouTaichou that Hirako Shinji and the rest of the Vizards were as much of a threat as Kurosaki Ichigo was.

The days passed faster than Hiyori could have though they would and with the moving of the clock she had started to notice some of the changes Unohana had mentioned. On the 15th day of her arrival in Soul Society she had perceived that her hair -out of her normal pigtails do for being in bed all day- was longer and reached the middle of her back. Her nails were looking very long and girlish in her opinion and her entire body was leaving its scrawny twelve year old boy's appearance and had evolved into a tighter waist and a more pronounced hip. She still didn't look anything remotely like Lisa, Mashiro or Orihime, but she didn't look as herself anymore. It was confusing and annoying.

"Hiyori-san," Urahara voiced very low, looking at the window instead of the recovering patient. His soft tone brought her back to the situation. The only acknowledgement the man got was a not very enchanted "Mmm," while she flicked through the magazine the 9th Division published every month. A magazine, Hiyori had to admit that had improved enormously without Mashiro running it.

So at the wordless response Kisukee cleared his throat and decided to continue with what he was about to say, even if the words he was going to pronounce brought him dangerously close to a painful death. "I know it is not of my business what happens between you and Hirak-,"

Throwing the magazine to his face, Hiyori assured him. "No, is not. So shut it!"

"I'm sorry Hiyori-san, but at the amount of irrefutable evide-"

A flushed Hiyori (because of the rage and the embarrassment) interrupted him again this time throwing a pillow; _damn this idiotic bedroom that only has soft things to use as a weapon, _she thought. So as a part of the response, she crossed her arms and turned her back on him, as if not looking at him during the conversation he insisted on having would block the words he was about to articulate. Hey it worked for petulant five year olds and Matsumoto, no?

"This time what happened was very serious Hiyori-san. Hirako; no, Shinji was very worried about you. I would even dare to say that no one was as worried when it came to you as him. He showed a big amount of backbone by fighting Aizen alone and keeping calm during a situation that quickly turned for the worst for our side, and I'm not even counting his thirst for revenge for when Aizen hurt you in that way. The least you could do is talk to him truthfully the next time you see him."

At the last sentence Hiyori dug her nails into her arms to prevent herself from standing up and killing Urahara Kisuke, because first of all she would probably get a sentence to Avicy for murder and second of all, she would open the barely closed wound on her waist.

What did the imbecile busy-body think he was doing? Telling HER over all people what to do! The next time she saw Shinji she would do whatever she wanted, not what Urahara said she should do, and the fact that she had not the slightest idea of how to react the next time she saw her friend had nothing to do with the conversation Kisuke was trying to have with her.

Urahara sighed and got up from his seat. "Only a friendly opinion from a man that hadn't had the courage of taking the advice he is giving to you Hiyori-san. Just keep in mind a person that doesn't care for another like you think he doesn't care for you, doesn't go into such lengths to show affection. Lengths like catching the one that is falling."

And with those cryptic words, Urahara Kisuke left the room.

At the sound of the door Hiyori threw herself back on the bed and closed her eyes. Even when she tried and tried to block the idiot Baldy out of her head, the only thing she had been thinking the entire time she had been awake was him. She knew, of when she had 'casually' asked a couple of days ago that physically, Shinji had only scratches that with time would heal easily and without any consequence, but she had her doubts when it came to mental wounds. Hiyori couldn't erase the memory of his terrified eyes burning into her face, not to mention his broken voice saying her name "_Hi-hiyori"_. She had never seen Shinji so real, so…hurt. And involuntarily Hiyori bit her bottom lip to make herself calm down, but even when she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

That was until a knock came onto the window making her jump like a cat caught with water. "Good afternoon Hiyori-chan!" A beautiful lady with orange wavy hair and a pink scarf over her shoulders said sitting on the ledge of the building, "Care for some sake?" And she offered the white bottle she was drinking from.

Hiyori looked at the small, white bottle the beautiful Shinigami was holding. "No, I can't drink. The meds. W-who are you?"

"Ahhhh, that's true, true, true. Then," she nodded happily ignoring the question and for a second, Rangiku's eyes sparkled with devilish mischief. "How about a small spin through beautiful Seretei? You should be eager to leave your bed."

The caramel light brown eyes that belonged to the Vizard returned the same spark and a grin took over her face, "That sounds great."

While they walked to nearby places, Rangiku explained who she was -10th Division Fukutaichou- and the reason why she knocked on Hiyori's window –she was bored and everyone else were working and her Captain had mentioned Hiyori in his Winter War memories, so it was natural for her to try to cheer the newcomer. What Rangiku failed to mention out loud was the conversation Urahara had had with her about Hiyori and Shinji's relationship and that maybe a female could help give Hiyori the last push to accept that there was something between them. So for the next half an hour Matsumoto took Hiyori to a couple of pretty –not habituated- places in Soul Society, because in her own words "Nothing could help you heal like a good stroll and a beautiful view". When the sun was starting to hide behind the mountains and the night was threatening with coming out both women sat in a field to rest and look at the orange sky.

"I have something to confess, but you can't tell anyone Hiyori-chan," said Rangiku, breaking the peace and quiet.

The smaller woman narrowed her eyes. "I'm not interested in your crap, so you can save it. I don't even know you and I don't feel like getting there. The only reason that I'm here was because you assured me time out of that stupid prison the idiots from the 4th called recovery room... No other reason. It's not like we are friends or anything."

Rangiku reached behind Hiyori' body, wrapped an arm around her small shoulders and made a silly face. "Hmm Hiyori-chan, keep talking like that and I'm going to start to think you don't enjoy my company."

"I DONT! I'M TELLING YOU I DON'T KNOW YOU."

"Geez...I even told you my name and hobbies." Rangiku said ignoring the rolling eyes Hiyori had given her. She crossed her arms and backed away from touching Hiyori. "Anyway, like I was saying, I'm going to tell you a secret, but you can't tell anyone, because it's really, really, really personal, do you promise?"

Rangiku waited until Hiyori assented with a scowling nod. Hiyori's curiosity was piqued by the force of the Shinigami's beam-like smile and her pronounced nine words that Rangiku said with a sense of intense intrigue to them.

"You know, I was in love with my best friend."

"Was?" And the tone of her question showed real curiosity.

"Yep, was. He died." But on the contrary to what she was saying, the ample bosomed woman was giving Hiyori a real smile, "And there is only one thing I regret about our weird relationship and that is not making every second of our time together count."

A gust of wind ruffled the hair of both women and made the silence linger. The short words Matsumoto Rangiku had pronounced settled in Hiyori's head.

After a while Hiyori broke the silence. "Why are you telling me this? You barely know me."

Rangiku smiled a motherly smile to Hiyori, something that made her remember Hikifune very clearly and the Lieutenant answered with a lighter tone. "No reason. I needed to vent and Nanao would hold this over my head forever, and besides you look like a kind of gal that is good for keeping secrets."

To Rangiku's surprise she got as a response of a low growl that sounded very remotely as a thank you.

"Let's go back or Isane would have a heart attack or something." Rangiku giggled while she cleaned the last tear she would ever shed for her childhood best friend.

It was the night of the 16th day Hiryori had been stuck in the infernal 4th Division room and for some weird reason she couldn't sleep. The last 15 days of her life had had more movement than the 100 years she had passed exiled from the very same place she wanted to escape now: Soul Society. Even though some people had treated her right, she didn't feel like this place was home anymore and she wanted go back to where she believed hers was. Feeling a sudden knot in her throat she formed a ball with her fist grabbing the sheets tightly between her hands. Yes, she wanted to go back to the warehouse but it wasn't because of the reason Urahara had implied (or blatantly said). No, she didn't want to see Shinji. On the contrary, she wanted to come back to the Real World in spite of him being there. Who would have wanted to spend time with a moronic, grinning idiot that passes his days chasing pretty girl after pretty girl in her face? NO. Really and truly the last thing in the world that she wanted was to see that Baldy's flat face.

Something wet rolled down her cheek. "A tear?" she wondered aloud. She realized that more were falling from her eyes and that the knot in her throat had disappeared to be transformed to outright crying.

Hiyori pulled legs close to her chest and hugged them, ignoring the slight twinge of pain still in her pain. NO! She refused to see him, to let him put her in this position, she refused to accept that she missed his idiotic and perverse comments, the auburn color of his eyes, the warmth of his look, his bittersweet smell or the tenderness of his touch. Sarugaki Hiyori was not crying because she needed Hirako Shinji, she wasn't crying because in the course of 150 years of knowing each other these 15 days had been the biggest amount of time they hadn't been together, and certainly she wasn't crying because she was ashamed to face him again for the actions she did the last time he saw her.

_Idiotic feelings I thought you would have been gone by now, he doesn't see you like that. Can't you just get it Hiyori you idiot! _She mentally scolded herself.

_"Oh…but what if he does?" _a white Hiyori with a Hollow voice echoed in her mind.

_Don't meddle in this you bitch, it's none of your goddamned business!_ She barked back at Miyori.

"_Ha! I tend to disagree, monkey princess,"_ The Hollow said, _"You know how much I enjoy playing with him and with you... Beside you owe me big time. You almost got us killed this time and you wouldn't have survived without me. So do everyone a favor and wake up and smell the roses. You are coo coo for Coco Puffs in love with him and Blondie is right there with ya too. God! I feel disgusted to have to be the one that has to spell it for ya!"_

Getting madder by the second, Hiyori gathered reiatsu and pushed her Hollow in the back of her inner world and tried, unsuccessfully, to sleep and ignore as much as she could all the thoughts that had anything remotely close to Shinji attached to them. However, there was one that kept flooding her mind every 3 seconds: why did he put himself in some much danger to catch me?

_Idiot Baldy you kept you're promise to always be there when I fall..._

And with that she fell asleep.

The next morning Hiyori woke up to a very cheery Kisuke that pestered her all morning about doing things. "Do you want these for breakfast Hiyori-san?" "Do you want a book from the 12th Hiyori-san?" "What do you think about the Hyoroku Hiyori-san?" He kept going and going for the whole morning and just a couple of hours after lunch Hiyori exhibited her normal lack of patience.

"WOULD YOU STOP ALREADY? I don't want anything!" she shouted to a smiling Urahara, that by this time, so accustomed to Hiyori's screams was playing with his green and white hat. "Why don't you go and find other people to annoy!"

The man tilted his head and smirked. "Yes, I could do that...or I could take you to the garden in the back and let you fix this." And he showed her a box filled with some mechanic al parts.

It was easy to see the conflicted feelings of wanting and not wanting in Hiyori's face. "Wh-what is that?"

"Mmmmm, I don't know something you left without finishing when you were living here."

Hiyori trembled with excitement, a fact she tried, but did not achieve. "The Hiyori hyper-shrinking laser?"

Urahara hid his winning grin behind his fan. "Maybe, it could be, or at least that was the name that it had on the label on the storage box."

"Let's go outside then."

Kisuke needed a bigger fan to hide the biggest smirk he had ever given in a while. "But I thought yo-"

"Shut up and count you victories." She replied with an annoyed click of her tongue and Kisuke had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his smile at bay.

She got up very easily and directed herself to the door, but turned her head and glared at the man before her, "It's impolite to brag, you know?"

Remembering something he had completely forgotten for the occasion Urahara added, "Wait Hiyori-san, Unohana Taichou left you a present if you wanted to sneak out again from the room," and he showed her a green yukata with a green ribbon for her hair.

"Oh no! I swear-No! I won't – NOOO!"

"Do you want to go out and be stared at by every male Shinigami on site? Because that's a very thin kimono you are wearing."

Muttering a couple of curses to Kisuke, she yanked the yukata from his hands and rapidly changed, all in order to go out. _This is practically blackmail. I can see it perfectly clear_, Hiyori though while she placed her very long hair in one ponytail using the ribbon Unohana had bring her_. Well, at least is not pink or salmon like the one Hikifune got me._

She went out of the bathroom and with a gesture of her head ordered Kisuke to bring the box and without stopping she went out of the bedroom in direction of the 4th's garden. After a few seconds, Urahara caught up to her and when he was about to open his mouth a fist left an impression on his face. "If you dare to say something like: you look so cute, you look so beautiful, that will be the last thing you'll ever say you stupid bump, understood?"

He nodded and muttered a yes along with a cry of pain.

The couple of hours passed really fast. Hiyori was completely concentrated on what she was doing and Kisuke found it very entertaining how she constantly said this crap wasn't to her liking, but in reality she enjoyed doing it.

Two or three Shinigamis sometimes stopped by to say hello to Urahara or to talk about the weather. Hiyori was mostly annoyed by the strangers and she tuned out the voices and concentrated on fixing her shrinking laser. So it was a bit of a surprise when she heard her name really softly from a voice she knew pretty well, making her move her eyes from her task for the first time in sometime.

The scene before her looked like a mirage provoked by her tiredness, all the other Vizards were there smiling at her and directing affectionate looks, but most importantly in the back of the garden was a tall, thin man with worried eyes that were piercing her.

At the lack of thought she could only mutter his name in surprise.

"Shinji."

.

* * *

**A/N**: Hi peeps! I know most of you were expecting that this chapter would start were I left off… sorry I thought it was very important to also have Hiyor's POV. Next one I SWEAR it would be their reunion.

Have a nice weekend and enjoy it cause I'll will be working on saturday and that SUCKSSSS! ¬¬'

Hugs!

Kate


	3. Part 3: Tight Grip on Reality

**I'd Never Sing of Love**

**Part Three: Tight Grip on Reality**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine.

The biggest thank you goes to my Beta, **Chancewriter**, who was nice enough to correct my English. Also, this chapter has a big dedication to **I be the Princess** who actually helped me A LOT with my writer's block, especially with the scene at the middle and at the end, so THANK YOU! This story wouldn't have been the same without your intervention, you rock!

As usual in my stories: **Author Notes** at the bottom, just a friendly warning - *spoilers* (that are hardly spoilers by now) from the manga 377 and episode 285. Italics are for thoughts and some cursing; just a couple of major insults. Sorry guys, but it had to be done.

.

* * *

…_I can't__ l__et go of what's in front of me here__, __I know you're leaving__ i__n the morning, when you wake up__ l__eave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream__...

* * *

_

.

"HIYORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

A loud squeal was the next thing Hiyori heard followed by some kind of white and green blur that crashed into her body. It took her a couple of seconds (and the opening of her tightly shut eyes) to notice that the object that collided into her was actually the warm body of the person who had screeched her name; a tender gesture given to her by the most affectionate of the Vizards.

"We were sooooooooooo worried! You have no idea, and we didn't even know if you were okay!" Mashiro said, further tightening her embrace and depriving Hiyori from any oxygen as she spoke to Hiyori like she was still dying.

"You moron," Kensei added approaching the recently reunited ex-Shinigamis, followed closely by Rose, Hachi, Lisa and Love. "You're choking her. All the efforts done by the Shinigamis to keep her alive would be nothing if you keep it up."

Pouting her lips at the man and preparing one of her famous tantrums, Mashiro released Hiyori tenderly, dedicated a sweet smile to her comrade and then turned gracefully in Kensei's direction to screaming something like, "I was showing her how much I love her and how worried we all were, well ALL except you! You are a stiff grumpy with no feelings!" The throbbing veins in Kensei's forehead were about to burst as the usual fight between them started.

"Some things will never change, ha?" Hiyori said narrowing her eyes to the rest of the Vizards that were near her, trying to bring some normality to this awkward situation. Hiyori didn't do awkward. She normally would have done anything to avoid that type of situation, she would have run away or yelled, but due to the circumstances surrounding her both choices were completely out of the question, so she dusted her ability to produce chit-chat.

Ignoring what Hiyori had said Lisa changed the subject to something she thought was far more important than the Kensei vs. Mashiro every-5-seconds-fights. "Are you okay?" and with that simple question she sounded dried and filled with apprehension.

Hiyori realized that there wasn't a way she could avoid the question, after all they had came all the way from Karakura to see her. She nodded and put a small fake smile on her lips.

"Yes," She muttered more peacefully that she meant, so in order not to lose her tough reputation in front of the others she quickly added, "The annoying Shinigamis haven't used me for any experiments yet, who would have thought."

Unohana and Isane, accustomed Hiyor'si acidic temper, didn't seem to mind the fact that she had called them annoying. Maybe it had been because coming from her a word like 'annoying' was more of a compliment to the members of the 4th. The rest of the Vizards - Rose, Hachi and Love - took turns to pronounce words of concern and happiness towards the recovering blond. All of a sudden Hachi decided to start a medical kidoh conversation to gather information about the procedure Hiyori had been subjected to, a conversation that Unohana, Isane and Urahara joined in happily. However, the mind of the recovering Vizard was not involved in the talk the others were having. She nodded and said no from time to time, but she had no idea of what she was refusing or agreeing to. Instead she was openly looking at the Vizard that was apart from the group standing next to the 4th Division building.

_Why isn't he coming closer? I mean he came all the way here to stand in the background? This is ridiculous!_ She wondered to herself, but to her surprise she got an unexpected answer from the mouth of her Hollow. _"Maybe he's mad or dumb, or has lost the ability to walk"_ she laughed amusedly. _"Who knows, there is always something with Blondy."_

_I thought I told you to shut up!_

"_No can do monkey princess, you two are more entertaining than doing nothing with your freaking sword all day...still hesitating? My god! Do I have to take over your body and make you walk there!_

_SHUT UP!_ And with another pulse of reiatsu she made her hollow disappear just in time to be questioned by Urahara over something she clearly didn't hear.

"Right Hiyori-san?"

Hiyori completely familiarized in the last couple of weeks with Urahara's opinions and ideas, narrowed her eyes, made an annoyed face and muttered. "Of what he is saying I think exactly the opposite," and gave a very flunky excuse as she left the group to start walking in Shinji's direction, by complete coincidence of course.

"Finally! I thought I'd have been here forever making small talk before she went to him." Hachi pronounced triumphal at her departure and eyeing Hiyori while she made smaller steps than normal.

"All that was on purpose?" Kisuke said faking being hurt and not being included in the evident plan of all the people there, "I have underestimated your acting skills Hachigen-san."

The kidoh expert smiled proudly, but was interrupted by a very exasperated Lisa that couldn't wait to see what was about to happen. "Shut up both of you or I'll make you! THIS is something I have been waiting on witnessing for a long, long time."

Everyone gathered there kept quiet. It wasn't a secret for everybody in Seretei (when they lived there) that every Captain and Lieutenant had a bet on when those two finally would admit that they were attracted to each other, because clearly it was just a matter of time. When the Hollowfication and the exile and everything else was there to fill their minds, uncertain love took the last place in Shinji's or Hiyori's life, right after Hollows, revenge, training and food. However, now that everything was in peace and there was no other obstacle for them to face except for her pride and his stubbornness, the Vizards had decided to bring out again the bet that had been placed over 100 years ago in Soul Society, and Lisa having '30 minutes after they first see each other' as a time frame was very interested in hearing some "I have always loved you", "Oh my god me too" or at least some movie reunion kissing in order to win. But of course, Lisa wasn't remembering the way Hiyori and Shinji were: 0 romantics and obstinate until the last piece of their souls.

So instead of running towards the dumbass, Hiyori was, walking as slow as her feet allowed her, moving doubtfully and looking straight at her feet trying to hide her already blushing cheeks. On Shinji's part, he was hiding his eyes with his beige hat, and leaned back in a relaxed way towards the only building on site, but in reality his pose didn't showed his true emotions, the same emotions that were giving him a stomachache, leaving him with no way of reacting about the recently healed Hiyori. Finally she reached the place he was standing. Swallowing hard and wiping her sweaty hands behind her back on her green yukata, uttered a casual and stuttered, "H-he-hey-y-y" showing that she was nervous and not so sure of herself. Because when will Hiyori show an almost friendly expression in Shnji's direction? A normal Hello for him would have been "Get out of the way, you dickhead" or "What took you so long moronic bastard?" but never a simple hi.

Raising a little his cap with one of his trembling hands, Shinji looked at her face without focusing too much, avoiding at all cost her eyes and voicing in his usual mocking tone, "So much for growing... You're still a midget."

_An insult?_ She instantly changed her hesitant look for a surprised one. She sighed and proceeded to act like her normal self even when she was faking her annoyed mood. So she rapidly turned her head to the side, crossed her arms showing indignation, scowled as deeply as her eyebrows let her and raised her voice. "Better being short than the most idiotic of the Baldies, you giraff-"

In seconds she felt a warmed sensation like the one she had felt when Mashiro had thrown herself at her; no, she was lying, this feeling was 1000 times better than a hug from the green haired girl because the one embracing her like his life depended on it was of all people, Shinji. One hand around her tiny waist and the other through her already messy ponytail (Love had been the one that on a tender gesture had ruffled her hair,) mocking tone and all signs of restraint forgotten.

Hiyori half panicking at the situation and half ecstatic didn't really know what to do. Her arms were at her sides, her crossed posture broken by his embrace, her face was the picture of confusion, eyes closed and her mouth had become a thin line. Shinji, starting to recover his normal and forgotten analytical train of thought, became very much aware that acting like the reunion in the end of a chick flick was, maybe not the best idea, considering how much Hiyori hated those movies, so he was about to pull away when he heard a chuckle and her arms surrounded him.

"Any reason is good enough to feel me up pervert." she said it like the situation was making her mad instead of incredibly happy.

"Ha!" he replied tightening the already hard hug and caressing her hair, "like there is anything to feel when it comes to you."

For a couple of minutes, just for the two of them, the world seemed to fade and there was nothing else but each other, nothing. Just the simple and warm touch of their bodies saying many words that their mouths weren't able, and knowing than this meant more to each other than anything else. Shinji and Hiyori, them, together, after everything and everyone. After the fight that was suppose to collect her life, after the war that had brought the same type of humiliation to him than the last time he fought against Aizen and his illusionist sword, after her tantrums, his guilt, her jealousy and his way of making her jealous, here they were, with each other, longing nothing more than one and other…just Hiyori and Shinji.

A loud whistle and many "uuuuyyyyy" and "ahhh" coming from Love made the two blondes come back to reality, separate about 50 yards and look at anything else, but at the other person in front of them. Hiyori scratched her neck and tried to find the interesting part of the wall of the building, while Shinji cracked his fingers and looked for the missing birds in the sky, both trying to put behind the awkward feeling that was floating on their hot, red cheeks.

"You stupid moron! Look what you did?" Lisa said yelling at Love, but keeping her voice low enough so neither Hiyori or Shinji could hear.

Love flashing a white sparkling smile and triumphal look. said directly to the woman, "My bet is an hour after they first see each other, so don't think I'm not going to try my best to win this Miss-I-know-everything-about-love-but-I-have-never-had-a-serious-relationship-in-my-life."

Both started to argue of how much they wanted to win the bet and how they won't let the other get the best of them. Rose, a simple witness, covered his eyes with one of his hands and muttered in a resigned tone, "You two are horrible people." He gained a kick from Lisa and a push from Love for that.

Shinji re-gaining some composure after the moment they had and the interruption, took the decision to act, to ignore all his senses that said that confronting Hiyori about what was happening between them was a lousy and a very bad idea and started a three word maximum conversation.

"Are you ok?"

Hiyori understanding the rules of the talk pronounced a fast, "Me? Fine. You?"

"I'm great, you?"

"You already asked me dumbass!"

"Ahhh" and he chuckled trying to sound relaxed when in reality he felt worst than when he had talked to Hiyori for the very first time in the Rukongai. So faking his normal tone asked "Can we talk?"

"Ah." Hiyori rolled her eyes, voicing in her head that awkwardness didn´t exclud idiocy, "We are already talking."

Him, lowering his tone and his volume he said, "Not here, not like this."

A little uncertain and worrying about more funny sounds coming from their friends, Hiyori nodded in an acknowledgement sign, "Ok follow me," and threw a last murderous look toward Love as she shouted to the others and started to walk towards the building. "DO NOT follow us or, else…"

Both ex-Shinigamis started to walk in the previous direction Isane had brought the Vizards; him walking after her following her pace not looking at any particular point in her back. It was precisely at that moment when it hit him, and Shinji really, really looked at her. Yes, she was still short, but she wasn't as short as before, her hair – that thankfully was out of those eternal and infernal pigtails - was reaching the middle of her back, her yukata was very tight in the waist area actually showing some kind of curves, small but curves that she didn't have before, and at the end of her back he could see her round firm butt, a feature he could swear also that 15 days before did not look the way it was looking today. Shinji could not avoid grinning at his inspection of Hiyori's body; after all she wasn't looking, so he could feast his eyes as much as he wanted to. Except that he wasn't counting on suddenly coming to a stop before the door of her room and Hiyori turning to say something, catching him frankly staring at her ass. Outraged and red as a lobster, Hiyori scowled and grabbed his green and white tie pulling it as hard as she could, choking him.

"DID YOU LOSE SOMETHING IN MY BUTT?" She asked cutting all air from his lungs.

"A-ack Hi-h-hiyori I ca-can't ahhhhhh, I-I ca-can't- bre-."

Naturally, she pulled even harder. "If I ever catch you looking at me with that pervy gaze of yours, it would be the last thing you'd EVER do, injured or not. Do we understand each other?"

He nodded literally to save his life and she released him in one swift movement, making him drop onto the floor. Shinji stood up and started to rub his probably bruised neck. "Grown or not you still are an aggressive b-"

"Are you saying something?" She asked turning in his direction with the biggest frown in her eyebrows.

"No, no. Let's get in." Shinji offered, opening the door and faking a smile.

She sighed madly, got inside the room and sat on the bed. He followed her and entered as well closing the door after him, but stayed leaning against the wall with crossed arms. In the moment the door closed, the familiarity that the last scene had created was gone and the atmosphere of the room became filled with nervousness.

Hiyori tired of the silence that had reigned, closed her eyes and decided for once in her life to be to bigger person and start to speak.

"Sh-shinji I-i"

"Shut up you idiot, " He interrupted her in a serious tone that had nothing to do with the one he used a moment outside, "I'll be the one who'll be doing the talking."

However, he had no idea how to begin. How was he supposed to tell her everything that was going through his mind if he didn't even know what was going on? How was he supposed to say he had been worried sick because of her? How was he going to reveal the simple fact that he was madly in love with her and not get his heart and every bone in his body broken?

So because of that he wasn't uttering a word for the longest time in his afterlife. Shinji the talkative man was speechless. How ironic.

Hiyori started to get annoyed by the silence and his lack of movements and tried to start talking again, but she wasn't able to even bring a sound to her mouth because in the second that she drew air and opened her mouth he stopped her again. "I already told ya to shut it!"

"Oh yeah, I can see how much talk you're doing now Baldy." She raised a warning eyebrow at her for talking and complaining. "You brought me here to talk and the only thing you're doing is staying still like a freaking statue!"

Shinji tired by her words just spat what was on his mind at that second. "You're the queen of all the idiots."

"Yeah at least I'm not a Baldy good for nothing." And she made a mocking face and stuck her tongue out.

At her childish behavior he couldn't avoid joining in the kid-like behavior. "At least I'm not the queen of all the idiots and also DEAF!"

"How dare you!" And getting up, she took the lamp off the night table, but staring at the object she changed her mind and decided to leave it in its place, Shinji raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Mmmm… Unohana-Taichou said if I break anything again I'll have to stay an extra month to work in the 4th in order to pay for it, so I'll kick your ass for calling me deaf with my own fist when I'm better." She answered at the unsaid question.

Shinji smirking at her took advantage of the situation and using his usual teasing voice tried to provoke her. "Geez…look at you, scared of Unohana-Taichou."

"Shut up," And involuntarily pouted her lips and crossed her arms over her chest, "You're scared of her too."

He made a real smile and closing his eyes decided to go back to the topic he originally had decided to discuss with her. "You should have listened to me Hiyori."

"I know." It was the only thing she added in a low whisper.

So he decided finally to move and walking slowly he sat next to her on the bed. "But I'm glad you're alrigh, and have the strength to try to kick my ass." Shinji tilted his head and she could see his hated grin on his lips, "Well I'm not so glad of the last part."

Hiyori chuckled and at the next second felt his warm arms surrounding her again. He was hugging her one more time without saying a word, and the feelings the embrace in the garden had brought had once again invaded her whole being, making her dizzy in a good way. So for once in her life, she decided to ignore that voice in her head that always said 'Don't let your guard down' and just get comfortably settled in his arms and to let him –also for once- treat her like a girl, a girl that had been dangerously injured and needed her best friend to hold her for a while.

But a single phrase whispered directly to her ear made her abruptly break apart from Shinji and slapped him as hard as she could at the moment. "This is all my fault, I'm so sorry Hiyori."

He was so confused about what was going on. She had slapped him and was giving him that murderous stare because he apologized? What was wrong with her? He was being a man and assuming his responsibility, because wanted or not she was his responsibility that had been established a long, long time ago.

"YOU ARE, you are a….….I don't even have a word for what you are Shinji!" She was so mad that her cheeks were flushed and her nose was wrinkled. "YOU, you are apologizing to me? After me not listening to your constant warnings? After me ignoring that Aizen was using me as bait for you? I hate – I have always and will always – I hate when you bathe in your crappy self pity. So listen to me carefully Hirako Shinji because this is the last time I'll say it: YOU'RE NOT ALWAYS THE ONE TO BLAME."

She shook in rage. It wasn't the first time Shinji acted like that and he had taken the same speech and way more hits last time she had given it to him. "I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I know how much I screw up and you behaving like a goddamn sissy is making everything worse. But I'm real sorry…I-I just couldn't take it…take him, talking to us like we were trash after all we've been through…talking to you like you were nothing more than dust in his ridiculous white robe…but I am sorry Shinji for everything and for making you worry and making you behave like a freaking girl."

Suddenly without any sign of warning he started to laugh uncontrollably as she become madder by the second, shouted: "What the fuck do you think is so funny?"

"You," He said trying to control without success his laughter. "YOU, Hiyori are actually apologizing, it's just priceless."

"Be serious you dumbass! I'm trying t-" But something soft crashed into her mouth making her words and her entire brain activity come to a stop.

Shinji's mouth was covering hers.

He was kissing Hiyori.

The universe had become Sakanade's territory and was upside down now.

Shinji knew in the moment he had decided to kiss her that he would probably be killed in a slow and painful manner, so he mentally prepared for a punch on his stomach or worse a feet right to where the sun doesn't shine. But to his surprise and after a couple of seconds he left – with resistance - her lips, separating just a couple of millimeters from her mouth and waited for his inevitable end, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited with his eyes closed, but after a while he noticed that nothing happened and she was standing as still as him.

Neither of them talked for a while.

"What was that for?" She said looking at the closed door instead of him and breaking the silence with a blunt question

He didn't move his head to look at her. Instead he just traced her face with his eyes. "I needed to make you be quiet somehow, it worked didn't it?"

And this time she bit her bottom lip hard and formed a fist with both hands that buried in her lap. Shinji noticing her tension placed a hand on her knee. If he was there hanging around with Shinigamis, it was for her, if he had risked his life, his sanity or his soul it was also for her, he just hoped she saw it in that way too.

"Whatever you're doing Shinji stop it." And she pushed away the hand he had placed on her harshly. "You have no right to kiss me or to play with my feelings in that way."

Shinji grinned as he realized that in a couple of phrases she had exposed her heart to him, in Hiyori's style obviously. "Feelings? What feelings exactly are you talking about?" he inquired throwing an amused look in her direction.

He could easily read the panic in her face, eyes open as wide as possible and mouth opening and closing every second as she tried to minimize the fill with damaged words. Hiyori was struggling and attempting to figure something out, ANYTHING to refute her first declaration, but she just didn't find anything that didn't sink her even further.

Deciding that there wasn't a thing she could do for herself, Hiyori snorted and mentally prepared to be mocked and teased for being so clumsy to show the real feeling she had been hiding for so long, with a simple phrase. She closed her eyes in order not to show him how his words would affect her (she still had some kind of self pride) but a long finger traced the line of her jaw and pulled her to rest on his chest, surrounding her once again with his body. "You really are dumb, midget." And he felt as response for his words a faint hit to his stomach, making him chuckle. "But I think I'm also dumb 'cause I don't know how to talk to you about it, well about you being dumb yes, but the other thing…The feelings, my feelings, hell I don't even know how to think about it! I know you probably don't wanna hear about them, am I wrong? If you don't wanna hear it Hiyori stop me now." He placed his palm on her cheek making her close her eyes at his touch as she pushed her face upward for him to kiss her forehead. "Because if you don't do it it'll be too late in about 2 or 3 seconds." He kissed the tip of her nose making a trail to kiss her mouth again.

Not really sure of what was happening or how she was letting him do the things he was doing, Hiyori decided to lose herself. For the second time today, she ignored her real impulses and just let him talk. Did she want to get her heart broken just after her divided body had just healed? No, but for some reason when it came to moments of truth Shinji had always knew how to behave or she hoped he would know. So, yes, as improbable as the sentence 'Sarugaki Hiyori would be quiet and would let Hirako Shinji explain himself' would sound, she was doing it.

Shinji noticed that she wasn't interrupting, punching, cursing or worse ignoring him, decided to start the most difficult speech of his life. A speech he had rehearsed for 17 days and 17 nights while he waited not so patiently for any news on the stubborn blonde's recovery.

"I-I," and he cleared his throat trying to gather his thoughts. A nervous smile appeared in his lips. "I have no idea how to begin to explain everything that happened H-."

Interrupting him she freed herself of his arms and sat cross-legged in front of his anxious eyes. "Kisuke already explained everything that happened in the fight."

Shinji chuckled again. "I didn't mean that, and are you incapable of being quiet?"

"Are you incapable of saying anything that makes sense?"

He rolled his eyes "Fair enough. But I'll make sense in the moment you shut your pie hole." And a pillow crashed into his face.

"Like I was saying, do you remember the promise I made to you the day Hikifune left?" Hiyori nodded, but he re-said the exact same words he had pronounced an autumn day under a tree. "As long as I'll live, you'll never be alone you moron. And I have kept my promise, haven't I?"

Hiyori frowned in annoyance. "Do you actually have to gloat at my moment of involuntary insanity?"

He ignored her comment and continued in the same line of if uninterrupted. "Okay, I did that for you back then, now I want something in return: I want your word, your warrior's word that you'll NEVER, EVER, would put me through that again, Hiyori."

She raised her shoulder as her voice pitched high in complete indignation. "What YOU when through? Do you have any idea of how much reattachment hurts? What are you complaining about you girl? Some small cuts and bruises? Amazing, you're a whining bastard."

"I'M TALKING ABOUT NOT WANTING TO LOSE YOU HIYORI! I couldn't care less if Aizen would have cut my leg and put it in the middle of my chest!" And this time she definitely kept quiet at the use of his authoritative tone. "HELL, that is what I went through, having to sit back and see how the number one minion cut you in half for your lack of self control! You have put me over the years on a fucking roller coaster ride with your actions."

"It's not like I had any control of those things! I didn't choose to be a Vizard!"

"I know and I'm completely aware of that. But for the first time you did have control over it Hiyori, you could have ignore Aizen, it was as hard for you as it was for any of us to listen to his crap, but nonetheless we all did."

"I'm not gonna keep apologizing."

"I don't expect you to. As I foresaw you're not getting it, so I would have to be even clearer with your stupid ass, the only thing I ask is for you not to freak out," So with all the bravery he had left he took a deep breath and spoke in a low voice. "I wanna….I wanna marry you….and I know that even when you are there looking at me with an idiot face and you're dying to deny it, you want it too. I have known for some time now. But I'm gonna wait and I'm gonna be as patient as I can until you're ready, just don't make me wait too long snaggletooth."

At this words he grabbed her face and made him look at him. Coffee brown decision against honey hazel fear, but hopefully she would understand that the apprehension she was feeling would be completely erased for and by him. Shinji moved a little uncomfortable by his own words and using his normal voice accepted the punishment she would have for him. "I know you wanna murder me, so just do it, quickly if you don't mind."

"You're a real jerk do you know that?" And taking a little impulse by putting her hands on his knees she kissed him for just a second, "And don't you think you're getting away for yelling at me, in the moment I'm better I'm still kicking the crap out of you."

"Is that your way of telling me how much you love me? Cause I have to sa- " a small fist crashed into his nose, but not being as fast as usual, Shinji pulled her arm and both fell into the bed.

"Let go of me you rapist!" Hiyori said pushing him and trying to get away and then decided to kick him as much as she could for his attempt of holding her while they stayed in the middle of the bed.

Shinji trying to cover his body and defend himself, shouted in his usual mocking tone "Shut up! I'm not even doing anything."

A couple of minutes passed and the fight had been forgotten. She laid there with her head on his chest, scowling deeply and he had his eyes shut and refused to let her move.

Sighing, Hiyori decided to ask the thing she had been wondering for some time now. "You are leaving today, aren't you?"

"Probably… Kisuke hasn't had any break through with Central 46 that I know of about our status. You've been here all safe and sound due to Unohana's influence, so you're doing okay not to provoke her." He answered opening his eyes, and realizing the real reason behind the question. Shinji wiggled an eyebrow, "Why? Are you going to miss me when I leave?"

"Don't be ridiculous Baldy! On the contrary, it's practically a vacation not having you lurking around here every 5 seconds…Geez it's like an advanced Christmas gift." But unlike her normal phrases this one sounded more sarcastic having her settling comfortably on his body.

It took Shinji a couple of minutes of her faint steady breaths to notice she had fallen sleep.

"I'll miss you too Hiyori."

.

.

The fresh air of the night woke her up slowly. Still a little groggy and not with eyes completely open, Hiyori turned to the other side to look for the companion that had been previously in bed with her the moment she fell asleep, only to find an empty cold bed.

"So he had been gone for hours now," She mumbled out loud, unable to stop her thoughts from leaving her mouth. "You'll never be alone, my ass" She muttered, remembering the promise Shinji had brought up in his earlier conversation.

Rubbing her eyes to wake herself up, she involuntarily turned her head to the night table finding a very familiar brown hat that belonged to the person she had just cursed.

"Dumbass," This time the insult left her lips and Hiyori made the hat spin with her index finger in a very Shinji-ish manner, "Leaving things behind in order to ensure I'll be coming back home."

And taking the object, she placed on her head and readjusted the bed sheets so she could sleep, having a dream that placed in a dirty old warehouse in the Real World, looking for an old idiot Baldy.

* * *

.

**A/N**: So it's been like what 4-5 weeks? SOOOOORRRYYY guys! I've been busy and stress at work, and also it took me ages to write the scene when they fight/recognize their feelings, I wanted to be different from my other fics and keep them as less OCC as possible (hopefully it worked).

Anyway I have a little bonus scene for making you guys wait, so click in the next bottom for your extra material (I feel I'm in a DVD menu LOL)


	4. Bonus Scene: Curse at the Wind

**I'd Never Sing of Love**

**Bonus Scene: Curse at the Wind**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine.

Obviously this has been revised and proof-read by my lovely Beta **Chancewriter**, who was nice enough to correct the things I write that normally have no sense what so ever.

Small **Author Notes** in the bottom, just a friendly warning *spoilers* (that are hardly spoilers by now) from the manga 377, and episode 285, Italics are for thoughts, and some cursing, but nothing major.

* * *

…_Well you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception and I'm on my way to believeing, oh, and I'm on my way to believeing_…

* * *

.

"I can hear a thing" Lisa moved to the right her long braid, pushing her entire body close to the door trying to listen to the conversation between Shinji and Hiyori.

Love following her example glued his ear to the door too, but being taller he reached the upper part of the wooden entrance, "No, me either."

"Do you think they are fighting?" Mashiro expressed in Hachi's direction in a worried tone.

But she received an answer from Kensei "If they are, is normal."

"What happens if they are fighting-fighting for real?" She said again emphasizing the last part.

A long awkward silence had spread between the Vizards, because none of them had even considered for a minute that Shinji's reaction seen Hiyori would be to stay away.

"Mmmm," And Lisa backed away from the door a little, "I suppose this is your entire fault Love."

"WHAT?"

"Who interrupted when they were hugging?" She said accusatory "if we have to blame anyone it has to be you."

"No, no, no, no. YOU and your crappy need of being right all the time is what broke them apart. Don't try to put this on me." And both Vizards began a pointing fingers argument that only came to a stop in the moment they heard the crick of the door slowly opening.

Everyone outside tried their best to appear as they were doing anything else beside eaves dropping in the conversation behind the close door. However, to their surprise Shinji didn't seem to notice the strange occurrence of having everyone outside Hiyori's room and deciding to take it as concern he gave the group an update on her health "She's doing great, still annoying and aggressive as usual, but she's fine. The midget is very lucky that Unohana had helped with her healing as much as she had. Right now she's sleep is been a busy day for her."

Lisa taking advantage of the finality of the sentence in Shinji's voice was about to ask how things between both had ended up, but before she could draw air to speak she felt a tug on her hair coming from Rose's hand. Her, outraged for his silent lecturing tried to talk again but his disapproval look made her shut up, "You'll have plenty of time to figure who won your dumb bet later." He whispered really softly and low, so no one could her beside her.

Kensei let Shinji know that Urahara wanted to talk to him, all of them figuring out that probably it had to do with Central 46 and their status as outlaws, so the leader decided to go and find the shop owner that was functioning as their ambassador.

Just before leaving the hall, he decided to come to a stop and add "Guys about the bet" Shinji used his serious voice, so everyone felt very stiff and nervous, "Try to keep the sleeping dragon on the down side because she would take pleasure in murdering all of you if she finds out."

"Wait Shinji" Love said with hope on his eyes "who won?"

At his question Mashiro repressed a laugh, Hachi gave a sympathetic look towards the blonde and Rose slap his forehead at the child attitude of his friend.

Shinji turned only his head and giving the guys his trade mark grin said "29.3, I suppose I'll collect my 40% cut tomorrow… Lisa." And he kept on walking at the sound of arguments breaking in between the Vizards.

Did he actually know if things will get better for him from now on? Well, it would be hard to get even worse, but something in his gut told him that this afternoon would never leave his mind, especially the memory of the small, blonde-haired girl with a short temper and violent tendencies that had agree to give him a chance to be something more than a friend.

So whistling a jazzy tune he couldn't avoid certain thoughts in his mind while he walked through Seretei looking for Kisuke.

_Hirako Hiyori…yeah, the name makes sense._

* * *

_._

**A/N:** Did you guys enjoy the scene? I had it planned since the beginning but I felt like it broke the feeling of the last chapter, so it had to be an bonus feature.

Just to clarify, this scene happens just after Hiyori fells sleep and Shinji leaves his hat in his night table, and before she wakes up.

Thank you for all your favs, your reviews and your alerts, hopefully you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it, and if you have a request for a Shiyori feel free to send it my way!

Have a great one and again thank you!


End file.
